Before Briarcliff
by Sequinsminusthegloves
Summary: The years before Briarcliff were nothing less than extraordinary. In 1959 Wendy and Lana had just begun their life together and everything was perfect.
1. Chapter 1

She dropped her purse on the sofa and called out, "I'm home!"

Lana knew that Wendy wouldn't hear her, she could hear Bobby Darin's "Dream Lover" coming from the bedroom, but she still loved the sound of those words coming from her mouth. Home. It had only been a few months since they had finally decided to move in together and the novelty was far from wearing off. Tugging at the tip of each gloved finger she slowly removed the pair from her hands and set them on the dining room table. An unlit candle stood in the middle of the table by two empty place settings. She pressed her fingers to her lips as they curled into a smile. The pounding in her chest quickened just enough for her to notice. Wendy was always doing little things like this.

It had been Wendy's first week teaching the 3rd grade and by the state of the house and the music emanating from their room she could tell that it had been a good end to the week. Dinner was in the oven. A vase of flowers stood on the kitchen windowsill. The shoes that Lana had left strewn throughout the hallway when she was being indecisive that morning, were all gone. Wendy was a busy-body when she was happy.

Lana crept down the hallway. The music stopped. She heard Wendy put on a new record. Venus by Frankie Avalon filled the house, along with Wendy's humming. When Lana reached the first doorway she peeked inside. It was Wendy's room. Well, they called it that, and as far as most of their friends and the entire community were concerned, it was. But Wendy always slept in Lana's room. Their room. This room was empty and looked, predictably, un-lived in.

When Lana reached the very end of the hallway she leaned her shoulder into the door frame. Wendy was standing at the dresser rummaging through jewelry. Her back was turned and revealed that she'd yet to zip up the dress exposing the pale freckled skin. Quietly, Lana walked into the room and right up to Wendy. She pressed a soft kiss at the nape of Wendy's neck and pulled the zipper upwards. Wendy stiffened and drew in a sharp breathe but relaxed immediately, feeling Lana exhale into her shoulder.

"Baby," Wendy whispered. "Why did you let me know you were home. I wanted to surprise you."

"I tried, but you never hear me over your torch songs." Lana quipped.

Wendy turned around to face Lana, and cupped her face with her palms. "They make me feel like I'm on cloud nine. I don't have to wait around for someone to love me. You're right here."

Reaching at the small of her back, Lana pulled Wendy close and smiled into a kiss. Slowly they began to sway back and forth in rhythm with the music. As Lana closed her eyes and rested her head upon Wendy's shoulder she thought about the future they would have in this house. Their home. She had everything that she wanted in this world and she needed nothing else.


	2. Don't Be Scared

It was cold night in early October, 1959 and Lana and Wendy were getting ready to watch a new television show that a friend had promised would terrify them. The eerie music suddenly filled the living room. "Lana, you're going to miss it!" Wendy yelled from her spot at the loveseat.

"Coming!" she grumbled in reply. With a glass of wine in each hand Lana quickly tip-toed her way across the cold tile of the kitchen and into the living room. "And get your feet off of the coffee table." She said, setting down the two glasses and guiding Wendy's feet onto the floor. Sitting down next to Wendy she took a drink of the sweet red wine and leaned back into the plush green fabric of the chair.

"Fine" Wendy said defiantly. And as a smirk spread across her face she swung her legs over Lana's lap.

They sat there like that, with Lana slowly running her hands up and down Wendy's legs, until the program was over. She had rubbed at the smooth skin because she loved the feeling of touching her lover in such an innocent way. It was benign, and comforting, and she knew it relaxed Wendy. But she didn't realize how much of a nervous habit it had become until she stopped and she felt the anxiety creeping up within her chest. Lana Winters was not one to get scared, but this program had frightened her. Quickly she resumed the motion, running her hand from the other woman's ankle and up towards her knee. Now it wasn't the same. She stared blankly ahead, trying to rid herself of the tiny sounds begging for her attention. The imagined movement at the corner of her eye. The images still embedded in her mind that had long faded from the screen of the TV set.

She must have started rubbing more forcefully because Wendy sat up and stilled her hands. "What's wrong?" she asked Lana.

"Oh. I'm sorry. No, nothing, I'm fine." Lana muttered. Wendy looked baffled. Lana gave her a nervous smile that shortly transitioned into a nervous laugh. "It's silly. Really, I'm alright." Lana tried to reassure her.

But Wendy moved both of her legs from Lana's lap and knelt beside her on the chair. "Baby, are you scared?" She rested her hands on the edge of Lana's shoulder, a concerned look on her face. Lana didn't respond, just leaned into Wendy's chest and let out a long sigh. For a few minutes, they stayed like that. Wendy brushed her fingers through Lana's hair and told her stories of what her 3rd graders had brought in for show-and-tell that day. One little girl had stuff her parakeet into her backpack and it had taken the janitor all afternoon to locate the scared little bird. Another boy just brought in a magnet his grandmother had given him for his birthday. Wendy could feel Lana's muscles relax a little bit more after each story. Until finally her breathing deepened and slowed to the point where Wendy knew she had drifted off to sleep. Carefully she got up from the chair and laid Lana's head onto one of the throw pillows. As quietly as she could she cleared the empty wine glasses from the table and set them into the sink. When she came back to Lana's sleeping body she kissed her on the cheek. Lana's eyes groggily fluttered open.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Wendy said.

"I'm not getting off of this chair." Lana said, sitting up, careful not to put her feet over the edge of the loveseat. "Just lay with me, here."

"Stand up." Wendy demanded.

"I told you, I'm not getting off the chair. Here, there's a throw right here. We can just sleep out here tonight!" Lana said as she reached for the blanket lying over the back of the loveseat.

Wendy couldn't help but laugh at how stubborn Lana was being. She grabbed her hands from the writer's lap and pulled her upwards so that she stood on top of the chair. Pulling her close she grabbed at Lana's right leg and guided it around her waist. Taking the cue Lana held onto Wendy and hoisted her other leg on top of Wendy's hip. Now they were both laughing. Lana buried her face into Wendy's neck She felt childish for being so scared but grateful that Wendy was so caring. Usually Lana was the strong one but now, both literally and physically Wendy had taken over that roll as she trudged down the hall, Lana clinging to her hips. When they reached the end of their bed Lana gave Wendy a soft kiss on her neck. They toppled back onto the bed, Wendy landing on top of Lana, and searching for Lana's lips with her own. She spattered soft kisses on her chest and up her neck planting a final kiss on the lips before pushing away from the bed.

Wendy walked over to the dresser and set out one of her nightgowns. She changed quickly, trying to avoid the cool October air that managed to sneak in through the windows, but not too quickly. She particularly enjoyed each deliberate movement of changing clothes in front of Lana. She knew the writer was watching her, admiring her, from her safe haven atop the bed. She let the slippery silk fabric guide itself down her body before she walked over to Lana's drawer and pulled out a pair of pajamas that she knew Lana hated.

"Oh I don't want those ones!" Lana cried when Wendy handed them to her and crawled into bed.

"I'm not getting back up. You can get something different if you don't want to wear that." Wendy smirked.

"Fine." Lana said, throwing the pajamas towards the dresser. It wasn't that she'd particularly minded sleeping in the nude. She shimmied out of her day clothes and tossed them off the side of the bed. Especially since she had a feeling that Wendy wouldn't make it through the next hour with her clothes on, either.


	3. The Big Break

Wendy heard the front door slam from where she was standing in the bedroom. The slam was followed by a thud and some indistinguishable scuffling coming from the living room. She put down the stocking's she'd been separating into drawers. It was always hard to tell which ones were Lana's and which were hers. For some time she could always tell that hers were the ones dotted in clear nail polish to keep the runs from spreading. The first graders at school loved Wendy, despite the fact that she wasn't their teacher. But whenever Wendy was on playground duty they would flock to her, begging her to tell them a story. They reveled in her stories, which she scoffed at. Lana was the real storyteller. Lana was the one who could fill an empty room with insightful banter. But now Lana's stockings were marked as well. She'd been doing a lot of field work, migrating geese, wildlife protection, and the like.

When she reached the living room she saw Lana hopping on one foot trying to remove a healed show that appeared to be stuck on the other. "I'm never wearing these darn shoes again." She huffed. Lana hadn't yet noticed her leaning against the doorway, watching her. Wendy watched her hop a few more times before a breathy laugh escaped her lips. Lana gasped, briefly clutching her chest before she too, laughed.

"Baby, sit down." Wendy motioned Lana to sit as she came closer to her at the couch. Lana collapsed and gripped the edge of the sofa with both hands. Wendy knelt in front of her and picked up one of her feet. Keep her head bowed to Lana's feet Wendy raised her eyes and said, "It might help if you undid the clasp first."

"I don't have time for any of that." Lana shrugged her shoulders.

"Well what are you in such a hurry about?"

"To see you, of course." Lana said. Wendy pulled her lips into a gentle smile, and Lana swore she could see Wendy flush just a bit, about the cheeks. She leaned in, cradling the back of Wendy's head softly with one hand and pressed her lips to Wendy's forehead.

"How was work?" Wendy asked.

"A disaster." They took Kit Walker away before I got to interview him. "I need this story, Wendy."

"I know you do." Wendy said, pulling the first shoe off of Lana's sore feet. She could see a small blister forming under the stocking. Careful not to touch the stinging skin, she set Lana's foot down and moved on to the other shoe.

"It's going to be huge. He looks like a troubled man. There's something in his eye that tells me he's not all there. He murdered all these women but he doesn't look the least bit sorry about it. Then again, he doesn't look like he knows what's going on, either."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. He just looks lost, that's all." Lana paused for a brief moment. "Anyway, I just need to find a way to interview him. I hear they're taking him to Briarcliff."

"The old tuberculosis ward?"

"It's an asylum for the criminally insane now."

"I don't know if I want you going there, Lana." Wendy whispered. Lana placed a palm at Wendy's cheek. "It's not like I know how to get in, anyway. They would never let a reporter inside those doors. Oh, I don't want to talk about it anymore. It doesn't matter."

Wendy knew it mattered. She knew it mattered a great deal to Lana, but she also knew that Lana was asking for an interruption from her thoughts. She'd likely been on about the subject all day and the entire ride home. She needed a break. Wendy finished removing the second shoe and placed a hand on each of Lana's knees, gently guided them apart. She leaned her body into the newly formed space and pulled Lana towards her. Lana leaned down and the two women met their lips in a tender kiss.

Lana grabbed Wendy's hand that was still resting on her knee and pulled the woman upwards. Breaking the kiss, Wendy stood, only to straddle her legs across Lana's lap. Wendy ducked her head and kissed at the flesh about Lana's neck, first down where her neck sloped into her shoulder and then working her way back up to Lana's lips, but not before placing a playful bite below Lana's jawline. Lana let out a soft groan, prompting Wendy to continue. Wendy moved her left leg into the space between Lana's and reached down to the writers skirt, pushing it higher up her legs. Sliding her leg toward Lana, taking advantage of the accommodating space she firmly pressed at the space between Lana's legs.

Lana let out an encouraging moan and rocked her hips in the rhythm of their long deepening breaths. Wendy became suddenly anxious to see and to touch the taut skin. She hastily unbuttoned Lana's blouse exposing the skin that looked flush with excitement. She cupped and massaged Lana's breasts while she kissed her. Lana's lips were dry from the labored breathing that came with the rocking of her hips, but Wendy dampened the full lips with each kiss and each flick of her tongue. Lana's hands traveled across Wendy's body quickly and effortlessly. They reach under Wendy's blouse to caress her stomach. They groped her ass and drug her ever closer. They were telling of the flurried sensations coursing through Lana's body. Suddenly, Lana's body stiffened and her mouth dropped open, a long low moan escaping from it. A warm tingling sensation overcame her body. Wendy smiled into a warm kiss and held Lana close to her body. She kissed the writer's forehead and stroked her hair, gently working the woman down from her high. When Lana seemed to genuinely relax Wendy moved so that she was sitting next her, and guided Lana's head to rest upon her lap. Lana laid there, breath still shallow, with Wendy combing her fingers through her hair for a few minutes before Wendy broke the silence.

"Doesn't Briarcliff have a bakery? You could go interview Kit Walker under the guise that you're writing a column on their products." Wendy suggested, running the back of her hand along Lana's temple.

The glowing smile that formed on Lana's face took even her, aback. She was incredibly lucky to have Wendy. Even when it felt like the story had hit a dead end, Wendy had saved it for her. "God, I love you." She whispered, still smiling, as she closed her eyes.


	4. Christmas Eve

"Come help me!" Wendy called from the living room. Lana peaked through the doorway and saw Wendy perched upon a step stool reaching out over the sweet smelling pine branches, but her hands hovered inches from the top of the tree. "Are you just going to watch me struggle, or are you going to come help?" Wendy said, resting her hand on her hip, but not turning around to face Lana.

From behind Wendy, Lana reached her arms up around the other woman's waist. In front of Wendy's stomach, she laced her fingers together and braced herself. Wendy leaned forward into Lana's hands, grabbed the tree and affixed a plastic star to the top. "Thanks, Baby" she said as she turned around to face Lana. Lana wrapped her arms around Wendy's thighs and hoisted her off of the stool. Not expecting this gesture at all, Wendy shrieked and laughed as she rested her cheek on the top of Lana's head to steady her top half. Lana dropped her and immediately pulled her into a long slow kiss.

Wendy loved the energetic, impulsive side to Lana. The two never had a dull moment, almost exclusively due to Lana. Wendy was comfortable with long silences but she never minded when Lana broke those calm moments. "Let's go for a drive." She'd say while Wendy sat reading Cosmopolitan. Other days she would sneak up behind Wendy at the vanity and leave sweet humming sensations at her neck. Those were the mornings that Wendy was almost late for class.

When Wendy finally pulled away from the kiss for air Lana's lips migrated over Wendy's left cheek and down her neck. "Baby." Wendy said putting her palms against Lana's shoulders and lightly pushing her away. "Dinner is going to be done soon." It wasn't that Wendy didn't want to stay right there, discarding one article of clothing at a time. She most certainly wanted to. But tonight was Christmas Eve and they were going to have a very nice dinner and then they were going to open presents. Normally that would not stop Wendy but this year was special and she was too nervous to lose herself in Lana's touch the way she wished she could.

Lana huffed but followed Wendy to the kitchen and helped put the final touches on dinner. For Lana the final touches meant setting out two place settings and two glasses of wine for each of them. For Wendy it meant adding the last bits of seasoning to a sauce and putting food into serving dishes.

They ate by candle light and the light of the twinkling Christmas lights. At one point Wendy reached across the table for Lana's hand. She ran her thumb over the tops of the writer's fingertips and smiled to herself. It was by far the biggest hint she'd let slip that night but she had no doubt that it slipped by, unnoticed. "This is nice she said" drawing Lana's attention away from the wine she was nursing. Every year, towards the end of dinner Wendy could detect a visible shift in Lana's demeanor. She was anxious to open gifts.

They always opened presents late on Christmas Eve. Besides the fact that Lana was incredibly impatient, they were never together on Christmas Day. They each went to spend the day with their families as "spinsters" did. Tomorrow Wendy would have to assure her mother that there was no new sweetheart in her life while secretly wishing she were with her old sweetheart, Lana. But tonight the warmth of good wine and numerous kisses fueled their happiness. Present were just a bonus for Wendy.

Under the tree lay two boxes. A smaller round box, about six inches in diameter was marked for Wendy. But a bigger box sat next to it, for Lana. Mostly the box was filled with crumpled up newspaper, for had Wendy wrapped up Lana's present without sticking it in a bigger box first, Lana probably would have guessed its contents immediately. This way she would be completely surprised.

Wendy opened her gift first. Technically, there were two gifts, and one of them was for both of them. A pair of black stockings accompanied by a garter belt lay folded together. The other gift was a novel entitled The Third Sex by Artemis Smith. She smiled a big, genuine smile and gave Lana a kiss. Now, her heart beat quickened. Lana was reaching for her gift. Misjudging the weight of the big box completely, Lana jerked the box into the air, causing Wendy to laugh ferociously.

"What in the-" Lana muttered, setting the box back down. She ripped off the wrapping paper and dug into the box. Her face turned from excitement to sheer confusion as she pulled out handful after handful of crumpled balls of newspaper. After about seven handfuls her confusion turned to what looked almost like sadness to Wendy. The room was buzzing. Wendy was sure that all the shuffling of papers was making some sort of noise, but she couldn't hear any of it. All she could hear was the pounding of her heart. For every bit discouraged that Lana looked, the bigger the surprise was going to be and Wendy was about ready to burst. She pictured herself standing up, muttering, "enough already" and dumping the box over and handing the small box to Lana herself, but she waited. And then she heard it.

"Wendy" Lana said in a long exhale. She held out a small flip-top box in the palm of her hand. The defeated look that she'd had while searching for this box was entirely gone. Her cheeks were suddenly rosy and she looked like she was holding her breath in excitement. It was a beautiful site, Wendy thought. Lana sitting there in front of their Christmas tree, hand outstretched with such an important gift resting in her hand. Taking the stunned look on Lana's face as her cue Wendy knelt in front of the other woman and grabbed the box from her.

Opening it so that Lana could see the contents she asked quietly, "Lana, baby. Would you be mine?" Lana blinked at her, unable to move. Wendy continued, "I know it doesn't mean much but-"

"No." Lana said, stopping her. She cupped Wendy's face in her hands, tears brimming at her eyes. "It means everything."

Wendy slipped the simple silver ring onto Lana's ring finger. She'd have to move it when she left the house, but not now. Not in their home. In their home she could wear it with pride and she could call Wendy her wife. Even though they both wanted to exclaim their love for one another, they didn't need a ceremony. They were two women in love and the love was all that they needed.

Wendy slowly pushed Lana atop a pile of crumpled newspapers with her kisses, perching herself over the top of the writer. "My dear, Lana Peyser." She hummed into another kiss.


	5. A Covert Affair

"We're going to the movies tonight." Lana said, peeking over the edge of her newspaper.

"Oh, are we?" Wendy raised her eyebrows questioningly. "And what are we seeing?"

"Well, you'll have to wait. I want it to be a surprise. You're going to love it though. Don't worry." Lana chuckled.

Wendy jokingly rolled her eyes and snatched the paper from Lana's hands.

"No! Don't look!" Lana whined, chasing after Wendy who was already halfway down the hall. Before Lana could reach the door to their bedroom Wendy slammed it shut. She could hear the rustling of papers on the other side of the door.

"Lana!" She screeched. "We are **_not_** seeing 'Girls! Girls! Girls!' Doesn't that seem a little bit obvious for two big dykes like us?"

"But plenty of Elvis fans will be there. We'll fit right in with all the women who think he's just the biggest heartthrob since Cupid himself." Lana pressed her body up against the door and made "ooing" and "ahhing" sounds, mocking the love-sick Elvis fans through the crack between door and doorframe. "Open the door, Wendy."

Wendy complied and Lana nearly fell into her arms. "Fine, I'll go." Wendy said.

"Wonderful! You can even drive." Lana wrapped her arms tightly around Wendy's torso and lifted the school teacher off the ground, spinning around. "Now kiss me madly, Babe." Lana purred in her best Elvis Presley impression.

The car pulled up to the ticket window just before sundown. Wendy rolled down the driver's side window and asked for two tickets. She paid the small fee and continued down the dirt road that led to rows and rows of parking spaces, lined up in front of a gigantic white screen. She chose a spot towards the middle of the lot, but far enough back that if it were a slow night their car would most likely be one of the cars further back. "Is this alright?" She turned to Lana and squeezed the woman's hand.

"Perfect." Lana smiled.

The lot was still almost empty, the front two rows were full but far enough away that Wendy decided the risk was worth the reward as she leaned across the car and kissed Lana. It was short and sweet and filled with passion as well as the rush of knowing that they could be caught. Wendy was always careful not to get caught. She was always more careful than Lana, but tonight her head was swimming with love and she couldn't help herself. The kiss, although brief elicited a small moan from Lana. The fact that Wendy was always so careful made the kiss all the more special. She loved when Wendy was willing to take the risk of getting caught because those were some of the moments when Lana got a real sense of the depth to which Wendy loved her. It made her heart swell. She left the kiss smiling and now it was her turn to squeeze Wendy's hand in admiration.

"I love you, Wendy." Lana cooed, sliding a hand down Wendy's side and laying it to rest on the small of her waist.

"And I love you." Wendy replied. " Come on, let's go get some snacks before the movie."

The two women walked to the concessions stand in the middle of the lot and bought a bag of popcorn, a drink, and a small bag of chocolates. When they returned to the car the sun was almost set and the advertisements sputtered to life turning the big white screen into a flurry of color. A cartoon hot dog danced across the screen advising you to spend some money and buy him. A bag of popcorn three kernels from itself and sang about how he only cost 10 cents.

They climbed back into the car and talked through the ads. "They want me to try out duck recipes, Wendy. Emmerman, the slug, he gave me money to buy three ducks and all the other supplies I might need to come up with a few column-worthy recipes."

"Just three?" Wendy joked. It was a well known fact that Lana could not cook, and three ducks would never been enough for her to come up with a palatable recipe.

"Will you please help me? I know nothing about cooking, especially duck."

"Oh, and I do?"

"No." Lana hesitated, "You do, however, have the gift of making things at the very least, edible. If you help me with the ingredients and the proportions I'm sure I can manage the rest."

"I'll try my best." Wendy said. Lana laughed. Wendy should be the one writing the cooking column. Sometimes it made Lana feel like a sham, to have Wendy help her so often. But there was just no way she could get a recipe down without Wendy's help. It thankfully wasn't too often that she was assigned to do a piece in the cooking column, but it was still too often for her. Although, she was afraid that with Wendy's help that Emmerman would permanently assign her to the column. But she couldn't just write a bad column. Being a woman, she needed to take all the chances she got in the journalism field, and she couldn't afford to screw up. That would be the end of any hope she'd had of writing a heavy hitting story, and she craved a story like that.

When the movie finally started Lana and Wendy grew quiet, but only for a short time. The movie was not really something that either of them enjoyed. Wendy turned to Lana and then climbed over the seats into the back of the car. "This movie is dull. The least we can do to make the time pass is to sit comfortably with each other."

Lana smiled and crawled back, joining Wendy. Passing the time, she thought. She had a feeling she knew what Wendy meant by that, and she wasn't about to refuse her. Right on cue, Wendy traced the shape of Lana's jawline with her fingertips and with her other hand, grabbed the front of Lana's blouse and pulled the woman on top of her.

"Are you sure?" Lana pulled away and whispered. It was so public. Even under the protection of darkness and rolled up windows, Lana felt it was somewhat dangerous.

"Baby, no one can see inside, and no one can tell that this is our car. Besides, they're all so focused on the movie, who's going to be paying attention to our car?"

Lana resumed the kiss, pushing Wendy into the plastic seats and pulled at the green button down, untucking it from the high-waisted black skirt. She slipped her hands underneath the fabric, a firmly massaged the woman's breasts. Wendy rolled her hips, urging Lana to continue. Lana hurriedly unbuttoned Wendy's shirt and then slid her hands underneath Wendy to unclasp her brassiere. Wendy sat up enough to allow Lana to remove her shirt and bra completely, laying back down as Lana's hungry lips traveled across her chest making their way to hardened peaked. Lana flicked her tongue over the sensitive nerves and pushed her hips into Wendy's. Wendy pushed back against Lana's ribs and the two women parted just long enough for Lana to remove her stockings and pull off the rest of the brunette's clothes. They met again in a deep kiss, skin against skin, pulling each other closer as if they pulled enough they would become one. Wendy slowly moved her hand down the warm skin of her lover's ribs, stomach, and thigh.

"Please, Wendy." Lana whimpered, and Wendy obliged. She entered Lana and moaned for Lana was so wet.

"Baby, I need you too." Wendy begged. Lana pushed Wendy's head to the side, exposing her neck and began sucking at the skin, meanwhile she placed a hand at Wendy's opening, teasing the other woman before thrusting to fingers inside. The rhythm of their hips was subtle. They tried to control their movement and rock the car as little as possible while refusing to spare any pleasure. Like Wendy said, it was dark and no one would be paying attention to their car. Besides, it had ended up to be a fairly slow night, and their car was one of the last in the lot.

Suddenly Lana let out a sharp gasp. She felt the pressure building and sat up, perched upon Wendy's hand, and arched her back. But she was careful not to withdraw her hand from Wendy's warmth but instead focused on controlling her release and drawing Wendy towards her. Soon she felt a shift within Wendy, and saw that the woman had thrown her head back, her mouth held open in pleasure, eyes closed. Seeing her like that allowed Lana to let go and succumb to her orgasm. The two women came together, Wendy biting back her moans of ecstasy. Lana, having held back the sudden rush of warmth and numbing struggled to quiet herself and received no help from Wendy. Wendy sought to draw out every inch of pleasure she could from Lana. She denied Lana the ceasing of her rhythmic thrusts, causing Lana to, without complaint, feel an altogether spectacular amount of satisfaction. She tried to quiet herself but as she drug her nails across Wendy's stomach she couldn't bite her tongue any longer and let out a rapturous, "Oh god!" as all her muscles tensed at once, and then fell limp as she collapsed across Wendy. She tucked her head in the crook of Wendy's neck and murmured apologies.

In a raspy voice Wendy assured her, "Baby" the nickname rolling off her tongue, long and slow. "You don't have anything to apologize for. But we _might _need to leave before anyone gets a chance to question what just happened inside this car."

But before they had a chance to finish dressing they heard a knock on the window and what sounded like a man's voice saying, "Excuse me Miss, is everything alright in there?"

Lana and Wendy's eyes locked in each other's in horror for a second before they fumbled desperately to put their clothes back on. "Everything is fine." Lana said in an audibly shaky voice

"Oh shit, I thought you guys would recognize my voice! Don't worry, it's just me, Lois. And Barb's here too."

"Hey you guys." Barb said shyly. "I'm sorry; I tried to tell her we should leave you alone! It was a nasty prank, Lois. I told you-"

"Barb, honey, take a deep breath." Lois laughed. "You guys okay in there?"

Wendy cracked the door open while Lana finished buttoning her shirt behind her. "What are you two doing here? You scared us half to death."

"Miss a chance to see a movie titled, 'Girls! Girls! Girls!' who do you think I am?" Lois quipped.

"You're so crude." Barb hissed. "I spotted your car. The movie was not holding my interests at all. So I told Lois we should come say hello."

"Hello." Lana said, peaking over Wendy's shoulder. The woman outside the car gave her a smile.

"You two have been up to some foul play, I see." Lois said.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Lana said, wrapping her arms around Wendy's waist, pulling her back into the car.

"Well don't get yourself caught, ladies. We can't afford to lose any members of our gay little circle, now can we?" Lois teased. She tapped the roof of the car and turned to walk away.

"Bye!" Barb waved as she left to follow Lois.

Wendy shut the car door and both women climbed back into the front seat. On the projection screen in front of them a group of women sand and danced around Elvis. They looked at each other and laughed. "Yeah, we can leave." Wendy said, starting up the car.

"Wait!" Lana put her hand over Wendy's before Wendy could put the car into drive. She looked at the school teacher and gave her a kiss. "You're welcome…for choosing this movie." Lana smiled slyly.

"Anything for you, Lana." Wendy gave her another kiss before putting the car into drive and taking them home.


End file.
